Legacy of Hope - A 'To Live Again' Sequel
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: 'Our legacy is in what we give this world. If our purpose in this life is just to aid one person, then it is a honourable purpose indeed.' Arda grows dark. Time is slipping away. Yet there is always hope to be found in the love that binds family together. Always strength accounted for in the brotherhood of friendship. But can Thranduil and Clara's legacy withstand the coming evil?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **'One More Moment'**

Three thousand years, they reckon.

Three thousand years - if not more - have passed. I don't count. I don't like too. Numbers, and archives, and dusty, old ledgers, stacked up on creaking shelves seems a meaningless recount of the years.

My Naneth always told me to live.

She would say; 'Celairiel don't spend your life looking back or gazing forward, you won't find anything remotely useful there. Just live right now, in this very moment, and feel everything...soak it all up...because you shall never feel it so strongly again.'

I loved my Naneth's wisdom. She was never wrong…not once. I would tell her I lived if I could. Oh, just one more moment with her would be grand.

One more moment.

After centuries of moments lived, why is one more so important?

 _Ai_...Just a moment...all the things I would do in just one more moment.

I'd stare at the sun a second too long. I'd kiss my niece on her perfect little nose. I'd dance with my older brother, and sit and read awhile with my younger. I'd rest at my mother's knee as she brushed my hair. I'd stand with my Adar under the forest eaves at twilight, listening to him recount the ancient years.

I would relish every detail, because even in three thousand years, there are never enough moments like those. Never enough times to whisper 'I love you' to your parents as you race out the door. Never enough opportunities to tell your brothers' just how proud you are of them. Never enough seconds to waste away in laughter with family and friends.

Standing here, on the edge of oblivion, somewhere between madness and sensibility, I can't help but think of all the moments I wasted. In the face of terrible evil all I can see is the wasted opportunities to pour love into simple lives.

But, none of that matters now.

Not even _him_.

Although, if I had _one more moment_ , I'd spend it all on _him_.

Just to see his smile. A smile that has more light and kindness in it than a thousand words could ever express. He makes the world better just by being in it. That is why I stand here, not _him_ , never _him_.

 _He_ will understand…only _he_ could.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my friends and dear readers...yes I was away...a very long time. However, this little sequel has never that far from my mind and I do want to attempt to write it in my downtime. Updates may be slow and sporadic, either because of real-life writing commitments (the path to publishing is fraught with great peril) OR FFN is being a butthead and not letting me upload. If you have a wattpad account I will probably add this to that platform also in the near future.**

 **Secondary note - Celairiel will likely lead this story in her POV, but I won't rule out other additions, it's just very early on in the drafting phase so it all depends on you guys and if you review and like it. SO, what do you think?**

 **FYI...I've missed you guys *Arms wide* I reject my phobia of hugs GROUP HUG!**

 **PS. My friend and fellow writing peer Princesswithashotgun has come over to the dark side and joined FFN. She has a cracker LotR AU Legomance fanfic which i highly recommend. So please go welcome her and show her our good ol' hospitality.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Wunderkind**


	2. 1 Welcome

**_The Woodland Realm - Third Age 2509_**

* * *

 **1\. Welcome**

Disorganised chaos was the only way to describe the royal homestead. It was always like this when my brother came home.

Oh, not the older one...the youngest.

After the eighty-seventh party thrown in welcoming return of Legolas' frequent trips, Ada decided he'd had enough.

I Don't blame him, Legolas is always running off after adventure. Well, Nana likes to call it trouble, but I think my elder brother is an adventurer at heart. He never stays in one place long enough to relax. He's always thinking and doing. He wants to be something... _do something_...worth remembering. I have to admire him for that.

Ferion, on the other hand, is as predictable as sunrise and sunset. When he comes home there is cause for a party. We barely ever see him. He lives a two-day ride to the east of the city, on the borders of the realm.

He built an agricultural estate out there. The ground was rich and the water plentiful, so the crops grow big, and the cattle fat. It's a wonderful source of income for the King, but Ferion likes to stay there.

My little brother - though little is not the best word to describe him - is happier away from court. He likes building and growing. Making and doing, being creative and oh so very Silvan. As does his wife, Arathiel, who practically ran out of court the moment they wed. She never did like the stuffy dresses and pompous fanfares of stately living. But, they both suit that rustic life. They always smell like hay and honey. Their hands are tough and their clothes simple, but they radiate happiness. It's always a joy to welcome them back to court. It's a treat for all of us.

Especially Naneth. She practically lives for the quiet times of year, when Ferion isn't at work and he can come home. She absolutely loves nothing more than having all her children at home with her. She'll be positively giddy right now.

I can tell - as I slip in through the servants' entrance - that she's spared no expense in cooking all of Ferion's favourite meals for supper. The smells wafting from the royal kitchen make me salivate. My belly growls in anticipation. I neglected to eat lunch and now it won't stop reminding me of my unfortunate oversight. Perhaps I can sneak a rasher of bacon or two on the way to my destination.

"Oh heaven's sake, child dear! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

I freeze.

Shoot...next time I should scale the lattice work outside to avoid detection.

"Oh and just look at you! Your brother's entourage has entered the city, and you haven't so much as put on a dress or brushed your hair _. Ooooh_...your Naneth will be furious with you, young lady."

"I didn't realise wearing a dress was a perquisite for greeting my brother," I snort and drop my hunter's hood, running a hand through my tatty hair, to free a leaf, or two. "Ellie, stop fretting, it is Ferion...he'll hardly expect anything less."

Trudging past my old nursemaid - now appointed lady - I head for the stairs. She scurries after me, her round face all red and patchy. She gets so easily worked up when I go wandering. I really need to speak with my Naneth about the suitability of her post.

Honestly, I do not feel like I need a lady, I am perfectly able to care for myself. Besides, my work takes me the length and breadth of the Kingdom. It's not fair to saddle some poor, introverted, manicured court lady with me. I'm a terrible charge, ghastly really, it's a wonder Elbes hasn't resigned already.

"No, but a stately gown is required for greeting dignitaries," Elbes huffs as she pounds up the stairs behind me.

I roll my eyes and give an airy giggle, twirling to face her, as I shrug off my large cowl to toss her direction. She just about catches it. Her face reddening with every passing second.

"Listen, Ellie," I crow as I swing on the newel post. "You and I both know these dignitaries are only interested in politics and gold...not a princess in the latest tulle fashion."

"Not all dignitaries," she sniffs as she runs to keep up with my long strides. "Some are very fine elves indeed."

"HA! Do not try and sell me that line. I'd rather die a slow and agonising death than court one of those insufferable nobles!"

I yank open the door to my rooms. Pausing to consider how messy they are and if I could be bothered cleaning them before the feast.

 _Meh_...they'll do.

Tossing my satchel on the settee, I kick off my boots, one after the other. I have a hole at the toe of my left sock, and one in the heel of the right...I'll need to darn those. Hopping on one leg, to remove said sock, I bounce into my bedroom and collapse on my unmade bed.

Elbes flaps in behind me and starts opening and banging shut dresser drawers. I groan, loudly. The displeased sound is regrettably ignored.

"Well...tulle aside," she mutters from my oak dresser, "I hear burgundy satin is very popular in Imladris these days."

"Then I'll wear beige velvet, with lime green, cheesecloth sleeves," I reply, sniggering when Elbes' horrified expression crumples into irritation.

"You will wear burgundy satin, with silver, silk sleeves, and the star circlet your Adar gave you," she staunchly corrects me, before dropping a heap of material on my head. "Besides, it is becoming of a Princess to welcome guests with the colours and fashion of their court."

"We have Imladris guests?" I sit up straight on the bed, puffing a bit of my crazy curls off my face. "Well that explains the overbearing stench of lavender in the hallways. I bet Ada has spared no expense in making our decor obscenely lavish...am I right? I

am so right."

"Yes, and had you been home last night, when you said you would, you would have known all about our impromptu visitor." Ellie fluffs a few cushions on my bed before sighing in discontent. She hates mess.

"I was side-tracked," I flutter my fingers uselessly at her face and giggle, "the fairies stole me away."

"Oh nonsense!" She snaps and batts my hand. "What age are you? Now come, we shall have to forget about a bath, but with a little work I shall have you presentable enough for your brother's feast and to welcome Lord Glorfindel."

"What?" I yelp, tucking my knees underneath my thighs as I lean forward on the bed.

"What?" Elbes skitters back and gazes upon me with puzzlement.

"Lord Glorfindel is here?" I slide off the bed and launch right into my lady's space.

"Yes, he arrived noon, yesterday, as far as I am aware," she leans away from my close proximity.

"Ellie!" I whine and snatch up my discarded boots. "You are supposed to tell me things like that straight away! Ugh...you are hopeless."

"I beg your pardon?" Elbes looks utterly appalled but I only laugh as I yank my boots on and skip back toward the door. "Where are you going? Come back here this instant!"

"Are you kidding?" I reply as I slip out the door. "I can't do that...Glorfindel is here...see you later Ellie."

"B-but...your dress?" She splutters, weakly outstretching the material to me. "Princess...you can't...I mean...etiquette...what would your Adar think?"

"Yes, yes, I know." I wave my hand at her, "I'll be back in a bit for the dress, I have to go say hello first."

"Princess!" She whines - and if it wasn't considered unladylike, she may have stamped her foot too.

It's a fairly short jaunt to the main halls and vast receptions rooms of my father's underground kingdom. Granted, one needs to know the shortcuts, but after spending every spare hour of my childhood exploring I can safely say I know them all.

I follow the trail of busy servants. The odd scattering of leaves and flowers being the best indicator of activity. True enough, the feasting hall is already teeming over with servants and gathering noble guests. The late afternoon sun turns everything a warm golden hue, and Nana has favoured deep tangerine colours to decorate. She is such an amazing artist. It is quite blatant who my younger brother inherited his talents from.

Sliding up behind a darkened balcony draped in the Orange silks, I scout the busy room with eagle-esque eyes. I'd like up get higher but climbing said drapes might be considered odd. Although, I am sure the inhabitants of the Woodland Realm have become aquatinted with my oddities. Talking to trees isn't exactly a party trick, and neither is them talking back, but it is useful...albeit strange.

Light feet sliding across polished wood interrupts my train of thought. I swivel on the spot just in time to find my idiot brother and his companions file into the balcony, all of them sniggering, and all of them merry on more than just the atmosphere.

"Sister!" Legolas chimes as he slams into me for an over enthusiastic hug. "You made it...see,

Tauriel...I told you she would make it."

I give a tight smile over Legolas' shoulder at the titan haired elleth. She flashes me an equally patronising grin and scrunches up her nose.

"Aw Celery, did you forget your dress?"

"It's Celairiel," I snipe, gingerly pushing away from my brother to glare daggers at Tauriel. "Not Celery...I am not a soup vegetable."

"Well, no offence intended, but you look like a vegetable with all those leaves stuck in your hair," she playfully punches my arm, like we are the best of friends, not lifelong competitors.

"Oh Celery, do not be so sore," she pouts and tugs a strand of my hair. "It was a cute little name for you when we were elflings...I mean it in jest."

My lips tighten into a thin line. It could pass as a smile, but barely.

"Come on," the dark haired ellon bounced between Legolas and I. His turquoise eyes were alight with mischief.

"Aranir, peace." My brother's easy smile had a calming effect on nearly everyone, but especially his friends. "We have time...I promise."

"You said that last time," Aranir pointed out as he prodded him forward. "And as you recall we were too slow...so come on already...oh and hello Celairiel, you look...interesting."

I raise my eyebrows at the ellon. Arathiel's twin was a close friend of the family, and close friend to both my brothers, but he was not a close friend of mine. This was, in part, due to the fact that I snubbed his advances most of our adult lives.

It pained me a little to see how far we'd grown apart. We used to be great friends, all of us, but time changes things. My brothers, Aranir, Tauriel, and even Arathiel, were all warriors. All of them serving guards in various stages.

Legolas, as heir, was general commander, and Ferion his second in command. Aranir was a distinguished lieutenant and Tauriel was Captain of the King'd guard. Even Arathiel had been a serving guard for a while but she took on court positions after her mother - lady Oliel - protested.

I never got to be in that world. I was good at it. I could fight with twin swords better than any ellith in my class, but my heart wasn't in it. I wanted the wild and the woods. So, I trained with my Naneth and her Healers. I wasn't desperately keen on that either, but I did learn what herbs were needed, and what roots I could track to make their medicines and potions. This line of work kept me out in my beloved forests and eased my Adar's heart. It was a win for everyone...almost everyone.

Standing in the midst of these elves I can see only the drawbacks. I pursued a singular life, my passions, and for that I suffered a loss. My friends had distanced themselves, not on purpose of course, but our paths were no longer interlinked. I sometimes missed the closeness, the fellowship, but it was a useless endeavour to try and force myself to be like them. I wasn't like them.

I wasn't like anyone here.

"Celairiel, come with us," Legolas loops an arm round mine and draws me close. "We are going to gather the soggy leaves and dead petal to dump over our returning brother and sister-in-law...a surprise...come on, it will be fun."

I couldn't help but smile at my kindly brother. Half-brother. Not that anyone could tell, for we looked more alike than Ferion and I ever did. We both had platinum hair and similar noses. Whilst he had beautiful blue eyes, mine were more striking, like Adar's, but we both had his smile, and his passion.

"It's fine," I say and squeeze his arm, "you go on ahead, besides I am on the hunt for my friend."

"Ah...a certain eccentric friend?" Legolas nods in understanding, his chin jutting toward the stairs. "I believe I caught sight of him being accosted by Lord Tavordor...he is throwing his daughter under the nose of every eligible lord in sight...poor Glorfindel, he's too polite to send them away."

"Well I best go rescue our guest," I suggest, and stretch up to kiss my brother on his cheek. "Have fun causing trouble...Nana will be thrilled."

"You would not dare enlighten her to our plots," Legolas narrows his eyes and shake my head.

"Not at all," I reassure him as I watch him lop away. "I feign ignorance."

"This is why you are my favourite," he calls back, waving one of his long, taut, archer arms.

I tut at his theatrics. Legolas doesn't have favourites. He cares too much about everyone. It is a genuine trait of his to be concerned for the welfare of all, even as an elfling he was always intuitive, and always helpful to a fault. Although, he is a bit mischievous, much to the downfall of Ferion it would seem.

Giggling at the mishap their plans will cause, I turn on my heel and slip back down the stairs.

The best thing about being in hunting garb in the midst of aristocracy is that they don't notice you. You are just another guard in uniform. A faceless nobody. Sometimes I enjoy the mask, it comes in rather helpful when you want to sneak up on certain individuals.

Lord Tavordor was easy to spot. He was a spindly ellon with a long, drooping face that never seemed animated, not even when talking to someone like Lord Glorfindel. I couldn't imagine why anyone would not be animated in his company? But there was Tavordor, surly and snooty, barely moving his lips more than a quarter inch in case it broke his stoic mask.

I slinked up behind the tall silhouette slightly obscuring Tavordor's body from view. Outstretching my arms, I looped them around the figure's head, standing on my tiptoes so I could reach their eyes, as I covered them with my palms.

Tavordor inhaled sharply. The tiny figure to his left – presumably his daughter – squeaked in shock.

It was a daring move…probably socially unorthodox…but that is why he'd appreciate it.

"Guess who?" I sang in the brightest voice I could muster.

Glorfindel gave a chuckle, the sound crackly and warm. I grinned triumphantly, for Tavordor and his daughter seemed entirely flummoxed by his reaction. Hopefully a little show of weirdness would send them packing…they were such dull creatures.

I felt fingers wrap around my wrists, and with a slight tug, Glorfindel pulled my hands forward. The motion sent me flailing forwards and slamming into his back. He didn't budge. He was deceptively strong for his lean frame.

"Soil encrusted nails," Glorfindel hummed, his thumbs moving over my palm, poking the fatty flesh of my thumbs. "Berry juice stained palms, and..." He yanked my wrist to his nose and inhaled, "a faint aroma of fir mixed with," he pauses again, "unidentifiable fungi."

Tavordor has turned a funny shade of pink, whilst his daughter's jaw has magically unhinged and hangs open in horror. I bite my lip to avoid the bubble of laughter building up in my chest.

"If I was a betting elf…if I can still call myself an elf…I would say these hands belong to none other than a forest nymph," Glorfindel muses, before stretching my arm forward, forcing me to stand with my head awkwardly squashed to his spine. "I cannot be sure, Tavordor, perhaps you would like to take a guess…here…take a whiff."

"Er…good grief…this is highly embarrassing," Tavordor splutters and I have to physically bite my tongue to prevent my laughter. "Are you mocking me, my lord?"

"Absolutely not," Glorfindel sounds abashed by the mere suggestion. "We have been requested to guess the keeper of these hands…I would consider it rude to not fulfil such a request…perhaps I should taste the flesh? It would give me a better idea of the whereabouts of the fungus."

"Oh good Eru! You really are a cracked up lunatic." Tavordor growls, and I hear his footsteps as he storms off, his daughter mewing her disgust as she trails after him.

I wait the length of heartbeat before I let the laughter escape my chest.

"Celairiel, you little genius," Glorfindel praises as he drops my hands to turn around. "I was running out of small talk…and you know how I loathe small talk."

"You are very welcome, my lord," I beam up at him and give a little curtsy, because he is a noble lord and much higher than me in station. "I just couldn't leave you to such a dull demise. Tavordor has been known to cause death by extreme boredom."

"Oh, well then I am in your debt, Princess," Glorfindel makes a show of bowing too, snatching my hand to place the briefest kiss there. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," I slide closer to him and waggle my eyebrows conspiratorially, "a little bird told me there is a fancy dinner party happening tonight."

"No!" Glorfindel gasps and pretends to look around in confusion. "I would never have guessed it. A party in the ElvenKing's courts? Surely that is unheard of?"

"Shocking isn't it?" I inspect my nails and give an exaggerated sigh. "Sad thing is, I do not have a companion to escort me to this _very_ exciting party."

"That is a travesty, and I can hardly believe it!" Glorfindel exclaims, but draws my hand to wrap around his arm, "allow me to remedy that, my lady."

"Excellent," I reply, then inspect my less than proper attire, "although you may have to excuse me while I find a suitable dress."

" _Pfftt_ …who needs a dress?" Glorfindel rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively. "terribly uncomfortable contraptions."

"You know, I completely agree," I give a confident nod as we stroll through the crowd, following the streams of people as they harken to the sound of horns.

My brother had arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! YAY! I am delighted...it spurred me on to finish the chapter. So, what do you all make of the changes, hmm? How fast do those little munchkins grow right? Gosh soooo much to tell. Are you still with me? Note: The clue of the time frame is in the date. Second Note: Do NOT fret my friends Clara and Thranduil are still alive and very active in this story...it's just not "their" story entirely now.**


	3. 2 Borders and Barriers

**2\. Borders & Barriers**

The silver knife spun in erratic circles, and every so often I would cease the movement by slapping my palm on it. The knife would judder against the table, the vibrations bolting up my arms, before I'd reset the spin. It was a tedious game, but it passed the time.

After the fifteenth time of slamming my hand over the knife on the table, another hand slapped on top of mine. I jolted and glanced down at the slender fingers covering mine.

"Celairiel, you are making me dizzy." Arathiel spoke quietly as she peered into my eyes. "If the speed of that dinner knife is indicative of the thoughts in your head then I do not envy you."

I give weak smile, shuffling closer to the table as I discard the knife.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"I can see that," she nods in agreement, then tucks her chin into her hand, "it will do you no good to keep thoughts cooped up...spill, sister."

Of all the companions of my brothers, and the friends of my family, I love Arathiel the most. In fact, I borderline hated my younger brother for falling in love with my only confidante at court. She was going to be one of my ladies, until she upped and married Ferion...spoil sport.

"It is nothing," I reply with a sigh. She gives me a disapproving snort so I tactfully add; "well, nothing out of the usual."

My gaze sidles sideways, across the vast room, and up the elevated steps where my Adar sits. Arathiel is chattering away, trying to distract me, but I drowned her out.

My father has not spoken much, if at all, during the entirety of the feast. He barely cracked a smile when Legolas and his accomplices successfully dumped a bag of rotted leaves on Ferion. Naneth laughed, but he didn't...he was distracted.

There was a tightness to his jaw that suggested his disapproval. I had become very good at translating my father's facial features. King's don't give much away, but they do have mannerisms, and that can speak volumes.

I follow his steady, unreadable gaze to the foot of the steps and across to a quiet alcove. The beautiful outline of my mother's white tulle gown, and Glorfindel's golden essence, illuminates the small space.

Momentarily I envy my mother's effortless style. Her blonde hair is braided in gold and silver thread. The high collar of her gown scallops around her neck and chest in the most beautiful design of autumnal leaves, the secured cuffs of the gown copy that design, as well as the swishy ends of the skirt. I can't begin to imagine how her neck supports the heavy crown that sets her apart as Queen. I never could understand how she exudes so much grace. It is a talent I do not possess.

Her face is creased in concern, and that is what stops my frivolous thoughts.

My mother wears her emotions freely. They dance across her face like a story and she never hides them. Glorfindel has that same readable, expressive face, but his eyes are more telling, and right now I cannot see them. I only know that whatever they are discussing it is unpleasant...painful even...and my friend's shoulders seem bent under the weight of it.

A sudden spark of disagreement appears between them. My Naneth shakes her head and brushes off his hand to her shoulder. She turns briskly on her heels and strides confidently toward my father. Glorfindel follows, but I still can't see his face to know his thoughts.

Whatever is spoken between my parents is brief and intense. Adar's frown deepens and he shakes his head. Nana's hands draw into fists. Glorfindel, wisely keeps his distance.

An impassioned, yet hushed, argument ensues between my parents. It is over in a minute. Ended by my Naneth twisting away from my Adar as he stands to take her arm. She pulls away and quits the room.

No one notices, or if they did they do not comment. The actions so quiet and small that not a soul would no that they argued. My parents argue just as much as any couple, if not more, but they never let it come between them. I can already see the stricken look fleet briefly across Adar's features, but he stays himself, watching her go with a kind of exasperated remorse.

His eyes - eyes so fierce that none like to be caught in them - light on Glorfindel. Adar descends the steps and mutters something to our guest - something hard and forced. I am not sure if Glorfindel replies but my father leaves, following my mother, and abandoning the raucous party.

I doubt anyone will notice their absence.

I watch as my friend's shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh. A full minute passes before his back straightens and he turns to face the crowd. I sit up in my chair and scrutinise his face.

Nothing was given away, not even a downturn of his lips, but that did not diminish the sadness in his soul. His strange eyes glistened with something between fear and actual pain, yet it was restrained, and held in check by his physical mask. Sometimes I wondered how much he truly felt, and whether he was more spirit than flesh, because I knew no other who could manifest feelings so tangibly with just a look. He was an enigma, yet he was my friend, and I felt inclined to comfort my friend.

"Excuse me," I murmured to Arathiel, interrupting her mid conversation, as I stood and pushed in my chair.

I pick up the burgundy skirts of the dress that Ellie eventually got me into, and turn to give a small curtesy to my table. The only one noticing my absence would be Arathiel, for Ferion and Legolas were too deep into an animated discussion, and the others were singing in the most obnoxious manner.

She pouted playfully as I turned to walk away, but she angled her head to gaze toward Glorfindel. Her lips pulled into a knowing smirk. I blinked at her a few times before rolling my eyes.

"What?" She mouthed innocently, batting her long black lashes at me. "Well, I suppose I could never resist a handsome blonde either."

"Ari!" I scolded and she sniggered.

Crossing one leg over the other, and swivelling in her seat, she draped an arm over my brother's shoulder. He unconsciously leaned away from Legolas and into Arathiel. She nuzzled his ear and whispered something. Ferion was immediately distracted.

I was disgusted.

Elder sisters do not need to witness that!

I scowled at my mischievous friend, but she only winked. Gesturing with her chin toward Glorfindel.

Oh...I hate her presumptions.

Stomping off, feeling more than a little flustered, I dodge the dancing elves to get the hold of my friend. But, by the time I manage to squeeze across the dance-floor he seems to have disappeared. Grumbling, I make for the gardens. He will have wanted peace to think, and to be honest, I cannot hear a single thought of my own against the fiddles and the drums.

Bursting out into the night air of the Queen's gardens literally settles my soul. I feel lighter and less restrained. Sometimes I just need my own company. Sometimes too many voices does nothing but cause strife.

I meander past the fountains, and the ivy covered pillars, weaving my way to the very ends of the lawn. This is where the caves end and the forest begins. A kind of border that most fear to cross. An invisible line between safety and the unknown. A tempting paramour.

Gingerly, I lift my skirts to reveal my bare toes, and I cross that line with ease. Stepping out into the starlit night.

I do not fear the unknown.

It should fear me.

"Glorfindel!" I call, my voice echoing pleasantly in the night air. "I know you are out here, and I'm not in the appropriate attire to climb, so be a darling and come down from whatever tree you've inhabited."

A faint rustle moves the branches of the tall copper beech to my left. I blink upwards.

"Also," I kick a clump of moss off a boulder and proceed to sit down. "You aren't Silvan, nor are you Doriathian Sindar, so tree-climbing seems a bit feral for you, my lord. The common folk will talk."

A whoosh of air and muted thud sounds behind me. Two seconds later I am joined on my boulder by Glorfindel, who smiles sheepishly.

"Well, when in the Woodland Realm, do as the locals, eh?" He winks as he draws up one knee to rest his elbow on.

"You should be inside, enjoying the party."

"So should you," I retaliate, and bump his shoulder. "You needn't think I missed that argument with my parents. I hope my Adar was not cruel with his words...he forgets himself."

"You don't need to defend your Adar, his words were just," Glorfindel runs his slender fingers over his chin and sighs. "It is a delicate situation Celairiel, you shouldn't burden yourself with it."

"It is about Lady Celebrian, isn't it?"

He shoots me look of disbelief, his lips parting to say something but he obviously thinks better of it. Instead he redirects his gaze back toward the ElvenKing's Halls and remains silent.

"It's fine, I know about the things my Naneth keeps locked up in her heart," I say and watch him intently. "The knowledge from her other life. The details, and events of both good and evil. I know about the fate of Elrond's wife."

"Celairiel," Glorfindel's tone is reprimanding but soft. "Did your Naneth tell you freely or did you pry?"

"A little of both," I admit, dropping my gaze to play with the silver yew branch ring on my left forefinger - a gift from my Nana when I reached my one-hundredth year.

Glorfindel gives a short huffing sound and shakes his head. He disapproves of my prying, but why? Information is more useful when it is shared for the good...he told me that.

"I would bet that Nana wants to go to Imladris, or send guards to the Redhorn pass to be prepared," I suggest and watch as Glorfindel's brow furrows, indicating that I am right.

"But Adar can't sacrifice the numbers because of our own crisis. Mirkwood festers and the darkness that plagues our lands only grows by the day."

"You understand much for someone so absent from court," Glorfindel gives me an appraising, almost appreciative once over, before looking away again.

"I keep in the loop," I mutter, playing with an inch of my hair for a moment before admitting the rest. "I've been gaining information from border villages about the increase in orcs. Things are dangerous again. Adar barely sleeps...Nana is worried for his mind. But, she is also worried for her friends. She'll defy Adar if he will not help."

Glorfindel inhales deeply, his jaw tightening then loosening, as if he works through his words before he speaks them. After a few seconds he turns to look me dead in the eye. A strangely captivating, yet unnerving, place to be.

"Celairiel, neither you nor I can pretend to understand the love shared between a mated couple, but I do see it. Elrond is a dear friend of mine. As close to any kind of kin I can claim. He gave me a sanctuary, a place to call home when the road gets long. I won't see him lose whatever happiness he has in this world...but i won't risk your Adar's either."

He means my Naneth...he won't risk my Naneth's life. Not after...

I chew the inside of my cheek and bow my head.

"I agree," I nod and reach out to place my hand on his forearm. "No one should lose their mate. It is a fate much worse than death itself...I saw it in my Adar's eyes all those moons ago."

Glorfindel's face creases in compassion and his eyes fill with emotion as he reaches for me. He wraps a protective arm around my shoulder and draws me close so I may tuck my head under his chin.

"I know you did," he murmurs, "you saw too much."

His face turns into my hair, I can feel his lips graze my crown. I close my eyes and bite my lip, my fingers clenching around his sleeve.

A memory bubbles up in my mind. A stab of ice runs through my veins. An evil, soulless voice scratches at the inside of my ears. I hold back a whine and a sob. Even now, even after two thousand years, I can still feel it. The evil never leaves. It lies dormant - sleepless - and I fear its return.

Glorfindel runs his hand over my hair and whispers in his beautiful Valar given tongue. The loving notes break the chains of fear and chaos in my mind. In a moment the earth is still again. The woods smell sweet and the stars shine bright overhead. Nothing is impossible when hope lives on.

"Come inside," Glorfindel moves to stand, shrugging off his robe to drape around my shoulders. "There is a chill in the air, but a delightful chorus inside...I believe a flourish around the dancefloor would warm us right up."

He outstretches his hand to me, and whilst I stare at it, conflicted as to whether I should push the issue, he only grins. I have learned it better to trust him than question him. His mind is different. He knows wisdom but he also knows proper timing,

"Come on," he encourages again, his head tilting to the side as he flashes me another charming smile. "We can talk more of these troubles in daylight, when the shadows don't draw so close. Dance with me while I still have time granted to be careless."

I smile despite myself. Nodding, I reach for his hand, but I will hold him too his word. When morning comes I will have a plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Can i just say how much I love writing Glorfindel...I think I might be falling in love with him a little? *Sigh* Well he always was my Tolkien crush...HANDS UP...who here kinda fangirls every time good ole Glorfee comes to save Frodo during the Flight to the Ford? *raises hand sheepishly***

 **Chums...i'm in love with all the reviews and reads already. Many many thank** **yous and cookies and general contentment from yours truly. Don't forget to drop me a review...what do you think of this Glorfindel, eh? Should Celairiel be intervening to save Celebrian on her Nana's behalf? Who can see this going terribly wrong? It's bound to happen. Kid has disastrous genetics. XD**


	4. 3 Dys-Functional Family Meeting

_**3\. Dys-Functional Family Meeting**_

The royal home was quiet. A stark comparison from a few hours previous. The feast is over and a calm has descended.

It's still a few hours until dawn. An unsightly hour to be roaming the hallways unsupervised, but I am on a mission. With the stealth and speed of a mouse, I tiptoe my way across the main lounge. Squeezing between the cracked open doors and slipping up to the King's apartments.

Two guards defend the door. This is nothing unusual just common practice.

"Good morning," I whisper to them both, giving my best bleary eyed, post nap look. "Erm...I want to speak to my Nana please...I had a...well...this is embarrassing." I fiddle with my nightdress and stare at my feet. "Well I think it was a nightmare...may I enter?"

"Oh yes of course." The one on the left jumps to creak open the door a touch. "Can I get you anything, Princess? Water, warm milk?"

I smile fondly but shake my head. "No Sir, I just need a comforting word, but thank you."

The guard bows his head and smiles, standing aside to let me through. I almost feel terrible for lying to such a sweet ellon, but needs must.

Once inside I do a quick skirt around the ground level rooms - no activity - they must be sleeping.

Miracles never cease.

I scamper up the hidden stairs, behind the alcove with the old bookcase, which leads straight to my parents private chambers. The stone is freezing on my bare feet so it only fuels my speed. Darting up to the bedchamber door, I pause to listen.

No movement, but only the muted sound of deep, restful breaths. Seems a shame to wake them... _ack_...I'll apologise later.

Twisting the door handle a click clockwise, I hold my breath and slip into the quietness. Nobody stirs for a second. Everything remains peaceful.

Then Nana sighs. It's a contented sound.

I watch as the bed clothes move and settle over the silhouettes of my dreaming parents. Nana has obviously rolled onto her belly, the pale light casting a sheen across her splayed hair. Adar is more sprawled, one of his legs cocked, and his right arm outstretched from where Nana had been lying.

I blush a little. It seems like a very personal thing to observe your parents asleep. I suppose I never cared much as a youth. I bombed in and out of their chambers without thought for their privacy...clearly I still do. Yet now, as an adult, I can only assume the importance of such a space. A place where they are themselves, and not parents, or even monarchs.

Stepping toward the edge of their bed I outstretch my hand, yet before it can light on Nana's shoulder, she stirs. Her eyes widening as she automatically makes to sit up.

"Baby...what's wrong?" She stretches and frowns into the gloom. "Is everything okay...it's not even dawn?"

My Nana doesn't speak like other elleth. She never has, and none of us would change her for the world. Her accent is lilted and her sayings bizarre, but they are what makes her special. They are what makes me feel loved and at home.

"No, Nana, it's okay I just needed to talk," I murmur as I ease onto the edge of the bed.

"Sweetheart, it's a strange time to be having a chat."' She yawns and squirms in the blankets so she can sit up straight.

Adar groans, and sort of flops onto his side. " _What...is it?"_ He grouches and scrubs his face with his hand.

"I just want to talk to you both," I say as I fold my knees beneath me and patiently wait on them wakening up a bit more.

"Celairiel," Adar whines my name and stubbornly refuses to sit up. "Go back to bed, or go for a walk, do something else for another few hours...just let me sleep."

"Oh give over, Thranduil," Nana elbows him, and he growls. "Bloody, great, grumpy toad...nevermind him, love...what is bothering you?"

"I know what you argued about at the party," I say and pick at my nail. "And I would like to offer a suggestion."

"I told you the children would pick up on it," Nana barks at my Ada's tense form. She smacks his arm and he hisses, turning to glare at her.

"We do not have children Clara, we have fully grown elves," he points out and scoots up the bed, glaring at me as he does. "And nosey, disobedient elves at that...Celairiel, what do you want and why can it not possibly wait until I've had breakfast and a decent nights rest?"

"Because that would not work with the very short window of opportunity that we have," I reply diplomatically and gesture toward the door. "Glorfindel leaves in the morning, to hopefully meet with Lady Celebrian and her entourage, as they travel back from one of her many Lorien trips."

Nothing but cold silence descends. I shift uncomfortably on the bed, not daring to chance a peek at either of my parents. I don't need to imagine the looks I am receiving for being so bold; Nana will be contemplative and Adar will be furious. If I wasn't an adult, I'd probably get a clip around the ear for even daring to discuss such a thing.

"Celairiel." Nana is the first to speak, she sighs sadly and reaches for my hands. "We will talk about this at breakfast, hmm? Your Ada has...issues with this."

"I know he has." I dart my eyes up and glance at my father, who looks about ready to cleave me. "And I understand everyone's concerns, but I have a suggestion...a useful one."

"Sweetheart you shouldn't be worrying about these things, these are my burdens." Nana murmurs, her thumbs rubbing my forearms.

The sleeves of her nightgown ride up and reveal silver, blue, and purple rings around her wrists. I swallow a hard lump that wedges in my throat. She has similar marks on her ankles and parts of her neck. Scars that never fade. Memories of an awful time, a time of captivity, and a time that no one would want to see repeated.

Nana is different. She is is so strong, her old mortal memories making her somehow more resilient to trauma, but lady Celebrian...she is so meek and delicate...how would she ever survive? I know this is why Nana takes this crusade personally, she never wants another soul to go through her hurt, especially not her friend. Still, she isn't strong enough to risk herself either, and she knows it.

"Nana," I mew and clasp my fingers around hers. "You cannot carry this burden alone, but I can help, I'm your daughter...they'll listen to me."

Nana goes to speak but Adar interrupts with a gruff movement, as he whisks back the sheets of the bed and throws out his legs. Nana and I share a grimace, both of us knowing better than to speak.

"I am _not_ having this argument, again," Adar snaps, as he wrestles himself into his robe and aggressively shoves his feet into the discarded boots at his bed.

"No one is arguing," I reply with a snippy tone, which earns me a pursed lip from my Nana.

"Thranduil..." Nana huffs into her palm that she smashes her nose against. "You need to rest, we can all talk about this at breakfast...Glorfindel too."

"Oh No!" Adar dramatically rolls his eyes and stomps toward the door. "If my daughter wants to take action than she can do so by consulting with her King...just like her brothers do...and just like everyone else." Adar bangs open the door and points. "My council room, in twenty minutes, and do not bring that infuriating Vanyar to my table or I swear I'm rejecting any plan of yours, Celairiel."

"That's hardly necessary," I snipe and slide off the bed, "and that Vanyar has a name."

"Yes!" Adar sneers; "troublemaker and disturber of the peace are two names that come to mind."

I scowl at him, but he merely points to the stairs, his eyes cool and unreadable. I consider making a smart remark but Nana beats me to it.

"Well...it must be like looking in a mirror." She folds her arms and keeps her chin raised haughtily. "You aren't exactly a peacekeeper either smartass."

Adar stares, jaw slack, and this time I openly giggle. Nana flicks back the furs and slips elegantly out of bed. Smoothing out her mass of unruly curls and schooling her face into a mask of sheer determination, she struts to the door, levels herself with Adar, and plants a finger against his chest.

"And don't think I've forgiven you for earlier," she remarks, poking his chest again. "And don't think for a second that I will not be involved in this meeting...my daughter needs me."

And with that, she tosses her nose in the air and glides out the door. I give a smug grin to my Adar and follow her with a spring in my step.

xXx

" _Ugh_...this is ridiculous," Ferion whines as he stalks through the door behind Legolas.

I glance up lazily from my sprawled position on one of the armchairs. Nana sits at my right side. She spoke only once to quieten my grumbling toward my Adar. She reminded me that I'd no one to blame but myself for causing the unorthodox upset at this unreasonable hour, and also she pointed out that I was just as stubborn as my Ada, and that I should have known better than to goad him. Noticeably, she never disagreed with my timing, or the content of my concerns, but it would seem she wasn't very impressed at any one of us right now.

Ferion slumps into the chair beside mine and glowers. I smile sweetly for his benefit. He makes a disgusted sound at the back of his throat and begins twisting his long, silver hair back from his angular - very taut - jaw. He must've been interrupted in the middle of something more active than sleeping, for his hair is mussed and his clothes rumpled. He also smells faintly of rose oil - Arathiel's favoured perfume. I roll my eyes and swivel around in my seat to gaze at my more refined and sensible elder brother.

Legolas hasn't slept either...he rarely does.

Night and pine cling to his hair and clothes, the smell indicative of the pines that ring the barracks. He has been with the guards. It's a wonder Adar was able to chase him home at such short notice.

The door bangs as Adar strides into the room, taking his seat, and barking for his stooge to go get him a drink. Galion leaps and scurries out. I wince as the door crashes shut again.

"You are quite right ion nin, this is a ridiculous situation," Adar tells us all as he eyes each of us before he pauses on me and gestures with his hand. "But your sister feels that this is the opportune time to discuss a crisis that not only does not affect us, but puts pressure on our already stretched military."

"That is ridiculous!" I growl and slap my hands on the table.

"Precisely...I am glad we are on the same page, Celairiel," Adar snorts and sits back on his chair.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Nana shouts and rises to her feet. "This argument was started by _you_ , not your daughter, and _this_ ," she gestures with a circular motion of her finger around the table, "is ridiculous."

"Thank you Nana," I raise my chin haughtily, then get a clip around the back of the head.

"And you, young lady, should keep your nose out of my business!"

I cringe and shuffle in my seat, tentatively rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head. Ferion snorts back a laugh, which earns him a raised hand from Nana. He ducks his head and lifts his arm, she relents and he gets away with an unimpressed scowl. Legolas merely smiles between the two of us. Nana and he share a knowing look, before he loosens his arms and leans across the table, eyeing our silently stewing Adar with care.

"Would someone be so kind as to enlighten me as to what is going on?"His question directed vaguely toward our father. "Adar, you surely have good reason to pull me from duty?"

"No...none, actually," Adar folds his hands in front of him, ignoring Nana's weighted glare. "Only that, as usual, Lord Glorfindel arrives in our lands but a minute, and already he seems to upset the ellith of this family."

Both Nana and I verbalise our disgust. Ferion inches closer to Adar in his chair, and Legolas resists an eye roll to rival all eye rolls.

"This is not about Lord Glorfindel." Nana wags her finger, her face still set in a stoney scowl.

"Of course it isn't," I yap and bang the table with my fist. "It is about lady Celebrian...it is about our allies."

"Yes, thank you Celairiel," Nana quips and stares me down, so I relent and let her speak. "What she means to - _passionately_ \- express, is that we owe our allies the same due care and diligence they showed us in our time of need."

"What care?" Ferion angrily interrupts, "I do not recall Lord Elrond's foresight being of any use when you were taken from us, Nana? Where were our allies then?"

"Peace, Ferion," Legolas holds up a palm to our brother. "You were only an infant at the time, you cannot comment on the politics."

"Oh, spare me brother," Ferion grumbles and leans across the table. "You were barely more than a youth...exactly what knowledge did you have of the _politics_?"

"More than a youth should." Adar cuts the brewing spat between the pair with a weighted look. "But that is not the debate at hand."

"Yes," Legolas smirks, "cool your heels little brother, it's not my fault you won't be sowing your wild oats tonight."

Ferion flushes pink, I groan, and Nana literally smacks her hand to her forehead.

"Legolas," Adar warns, flashing him a sideways glance, "enough."

"He's just jealous," I try to lighten the mood, and dissipate some of Ferion's awkwardness. "He can't find an elleth to entertain him."

Legolas scowls my direction, whilst a small smile tugs on Ferion's lips. Well, my little brother has always been Adar's pet prodigy, so, if I play nice I could keep him on side. And, with Ferion in my corner Adar might be inclined to listen to me.

"No one is sowing anything," Nana interjects, her accusing eyes darting between my brothers. "Naneth's do not need to be privy to their son's love lives."

"Or lack thereof," I add and Ferion snickers.

"Joke now," Adar grumbles, waving his hand over his shoulder. "Three overgrown elflings, a crown, and a kingdom puts an end to any of that horseplay...now, can we all focus for more than ten seconds, please? I'd like this resolved before breakfast."

"Well, perhaps Celairiel will enlighten us to her plans," Legolas suggests, arching a daring eyebrow.

"I will," I quip, sitting up straight in my chair and matching each of their gazes with confidence. "I suggest that I leave with Glorfindel-." That statement is met with grumbling disapproval so I simply raise my voice to continue. "We are losing many of the villages of men on the Western eaves. Glorfindel will pass that way. I can interrogate them and glean important information on what the shape of the world is beyond our borders. This may help us block attacks that could, by proxy, save Lady Celebrian, and our Imladris allies, from further pain."

A brief silence ensues, and I almost feel a little smug. Settling back on my chair, I fold my hands on my lap, and smile victoriously. Legolas looks impressed, and Ferion cautious, but pleased. Both my brothers turn to our parents in anticipation.

Adar rolls a quill over in his hands, his lips pursed, whilst Nana leans her weight on the back of his chair. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Did it mean they approved, or not?

My smug grin wavers.

"No," Adar eventually answers, and sets his quill down.

"No...what do you mean, _no_?" I lunge forward in my seat. "What could you possibly disagree with in that? It's entirely sound."

"It's unnecessary," Adar replies.

"It would help me," Legolas interjects, pleading on my behalf. "If I knew where to suspect attacks, especially since they are increasing, then it would assist me to be more strategic with the guards."

"Adar," Ferion butts in, nodding toward our brother, "he is right...we are stretched...and we can't risk our diminished lands being sacked. If the crops fail, the people suffer."

"No," Adar repeats, his palm colliding with his brow.

"Adar, you fiend, you are just being petty because it's Glorfindel," I snap in irritation, rising from my seat. I won't listen to this stupidity.

"Celairiel... _sit down_!"

It was Nana's sharp voice that pulled me up short. I paused, sighed, and turned back around to face her. I tried not to deflate at the venomous glower I received, but it was one thing to meet Ada's wrath, and quite another to be confronted with Nana's.

"Your King has told you no," she reminds me and I drop my guilty head. "Though it would serve you well to remember that your King is also your father, and he does not wilfully prohibit you from doing anything, but if he does there is a damn good reason for it! Now, if you have all quite finished shouting your thoughts at your father, then maybe you would be so kind as to offer him the same courtesy...or did I raise a pack of insubordinate orc spawn?"

"Yes Nana," we all mumble in unison, and I return to my seat in a much more humble manner.

"Good," she nods and gestures to Adar, "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to interrupt."

A smirk plays on Ada's lips, and a playful look passes between them. She rests a hand on his shoulder and he acknowledges it, by gently squeezing it with his own. I watch the exchange with mild annoyance. I don't understand love at all. I don't understand how it is possible to be bickering one moment then sneakily backing each other up in the next.

 _Parents!_ Bane of my existence.

"I do not deny that your plan is a good one, smart even, but there are other factors I am considering," Adar replies, and steeples his fingers. "Namely that you, Celairiel, are my only daughter and not disposable. I will not chance your life, it's far too dangerous."

"Oh for goodness sake." I snort loudly, and turn away in my chair. "I am not an elfling Ada, there are more serious concerns than me being precious to you. Celebrian must be warned."

"Celebrian was warned!" Adar answers me with a biting anger, and I flinch a little but I don't hide my surprise.

"I have already communed with my dear friend regarding this issue," Nana speaks up again, this time quietly. "We spoke at length about it when I stayed with her after the twins were born, and then again a few years back when I spent a season in Imladris."

"So...she knows?" Ferion is the one to ask the obvious question, looking between Legolas and I for confirmation that he did hear that correctly. "She knows, yet she still travels away from Imladris? She still risks her life?"

"Ferion, I cannot make anyone heed my warnings," Nana sighs, her brow crinkling in some kind of pain, and I think for a moment she might cry. "Celebrian is bold, she refuses to hide away in her home. She won't let evil tidings dissuade her. The way she sees it nothing is certain, and if her husband and mother cannot foresee any danger then my concerns may just be fairytales."

"Well then." Ferion tosses his chin in air. "Let her be so ignorant...she has been counselled enough! If a Noldor's word is more clarifying to her than yours then so be it."

"Ferion," Legolas chides softly. "Elrond is her husband, Galadriel her mother, these are wise elves, and her family, you and I would seek the council of Nana first before we would listen to an outsider...it's only natural."

"Still, it is rude!" Ferion grouches, but softens a little when Nana catches his chin in her fingers and tips his head so he can meet her gaze.

"Oh, my little Rin, you defend me so honourably," Nana praises and my brother gives a goofy grin in return, one similar to those he issued as an elfling. "I'm not offended sweetheart," she promises, "so don't you be."

All of this is news to me, and frankly I am inclined to feel a little peeved at Celebrian's defiance too, but personal offence cannot come into this. There are Orcs gathering, people fleeing to escape darkness, and our forest home is infected. Saving Celebrian is only a small part of the complex web in my mind. Saving my home is my end goal, and protecting my people, at any cost, is my job.

"Alright," I say, pursing my lips and making a show of puzzling my next move. "I understand that it is Celebrian's choice, and it is not for us to meddle in the affairs of others, but, a journey to the West of our forest will prove useful, and I am certain Elrond's sons will have much news on the state of the world. There is much to prepare for...much to know."

"You are still not leaving, Celairiel." Adar almost smiles, giving a sly look as he leans his arms on the table. "My answer is no...but I won't deny you the journey to the border of the forest to say your farewells, if that would appease you?"

"This is not about spending time with a friend." I give him a stern gaze, his smirk widening. "I am concerned Ada...more worried than I have ever been...let me go and gather valuable intelligence. I can pass unseen, the trees protect me, and I can consult with our Allies. You know you hate mingling, and my brothers are too tied up with their responsibilities here. Let me do the work for you...isn't that a Princesses role...to be an ambassador for her people?"

Adar studies me in silence for a long moment. I dare not cringe away now. I think I have him on this.

Legolas is smiling and shaking his head. He knows I've got this in the bag. Even Ferion looks impressed. Nana, however, is nonplussed. I suppose that she is used to my talent for convincing my beloved Adar into letting me do just about anything.

"Alright...I can negotiate with you on these suggestions," Adar begins, looking thoroughly aggrieved, but I can't help my triumphant grin. "I support your decision to gather intelligence with the tribes of men still scattered along our borders. You may act as an ambassador, bring them medicine, it's a good a bargaining tool with the likes of them. You will take Ferion with you, and guards of my choosing. But, you will not go to Imladris-."

"What?" I interrupt, glaring in disbelief.

"You will come home, to me, and we will discuss your findings," Adar continues, entirely unconcerned with my displeasure. "If I feel the information warrants Elrond's attention, I will communicate with him...is that understood?"

"You said this was a negotiation?" I growl, stalking up to his chair to jab my finger at him.

"I lied." Adar smiles sweetly, before rising to his feet and casually pushing in his chair.

"Adar!" I balk, following after him in my dazed state.

I thought I had this.

"Take it or leave it." Adar offers his two palms to me, weighing them like a balance scale. "It is all I'm prepared to give."

"Why?" I push, boldly scurrying out the door behind him and shoving myself between him and his morning tea that Galion has promptly arrived with. "And don't say, _because I say so,_ I'm not a child."

"Because, my dearest daughter." Adar seethes, as he bats me out of the way to retrieve his cup of tea. "I do not see Lord Elrond sending his daughter here to aid you, nor do I see any one of his children at my court, engaging me in any fruitful discussions to better our alliance. No, Celairiel, you are far more precious to me, and your people, to have you running like a common messenger to the beckon call of our allies. If they have need of your expertise then let them ask for it."

My mouth hangs open and all sorts of exasperated squeaks sound from it. Adar raises an eyebrow, takes a tentative sip of his tea, then gestures for Naneth to join him. She does so, all whilst giving me a warning look. All I can do is watch the pair of them retreat to their rooms like the conspiring duo they are.

 _Ugh..._ I thought Nana was on my side.

I make a throttling gesture, hissing incomprehensible words, unconcerned that my two brothers watch.

"What. Are. You _looking_ at?" I snap, both Legolas and Ferion glance at each other with looks that would confirm that they are questioning my sanity.

"Oh, would you look at the time." Legolas makes a show of glancing out over the many balconies. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but...firstborn responsibilities and all." He strides past me, giving me a breezy shrug, I follow his retreat with a betrayed glare.

"Ari is going to skin me." Ferion sighs, his expression twisting into what would appear to be marked fear. I snort in disbelief. "Well she is," he corrects me, pawing a length of his messy ponytail. "I promised we would spend time with her friends, she is going to think I volunteered myself to get out of that."

"Well you didn't exactly make a fuss," I retort sourly. "And I didn't ask you to come...feel free to stay behind...I don't need my goody-two-shoes baby brother breathing down my neck."

"Charming, Celairiel, just charming." Ferion crosses his arms about his broad chest and raises an eyebrow. "This is why you have no friends, I hope you realise that."

"Oh shut up!" I snap and stalk down the hallway, pausing when my temper gets the better of me. "And I do have a friend, or did," I hiss over my shoulder. "Until you went and married her, and took her away, so technically Ferion, my lack of friends is your fault."

"Awww, we miss you too sis," he sniggers, making my scowl deepen as he saunters up to me and tosses an arm around my shoulder. "You know, Ari and I keep inviting you to stay with us, and it's not out of politeness. She misses you too, you should come, get your head out of court and politics."

"And be held as a captive witness to the pair of you salivating over each other." I scrunch my nose up in disgust. "I think not, besides, I don't need real life instruction on the birds and the bees, thank you very much. I mean I'm thrilled and all, but dammit Ferion, Arathiel used to be a great partner in crime until she decided to fall in love with you...I still don't see the appeal...you're strange."

Ferion snorts with laughter and pulls me in tighter to plant a kiss on my cheek. I lurch back and rub off the salvia with the disgruntled hiss. _Ugh_...he got so lovey dovey after he bonded with Arathiel. It's irritating.

"Celairiel, I love you, but you need to unwind a little," Ferion says with a chuckle. "You're missing the joy in life. Ada is right, you're important to all of us, and you can do so much good here. I bet even Glorfndel would agree."

"He probably would," I grumble and give my baby brother a softened smile. He really pulls at my heartstrings.

"And you don't have to pretend with me," he adds with a smirk. "I know you miss him when he leaves. He connects with you in ways we can't, but Celairiel, sister, he's so much older than you. He's...well he's complex and his life is demanding. Don't waste your life, or your heart, waiting on something that might never be possible."

I duck my chin and nod once. Ferion speaks the truth that I don't want to acknowledge. Still, I can't help but yearn to be in Glorfindel's company, even if it never means anything. He makes me feel strong, capable, and not the eccentric sister that lives in the shadows of her celebrated brothers. Truthfully, I'd follow him anywhere, just to see what he sees, and feel what he feels. There's so much more to life than this forest, and selfishly, I want to live it...with him.

"Just go get your things," I mutter, squeezing Ferion's muscular arm with my fingers. "I'll meet you in the stables in an hour or so."

He nods and we part ways. My little brother is so wise, he know's not to push me, and he's calming, accepting energy is a welcome reprieve. For all my barking about his union to Arathiel, I can honestly say I knew it would happen, for he's the stable rock in our family - just like Nana. How he cares for his farming lands, his ability to lead people with ease, and how he exudes love is a privilege to behold. He makes a wonderful husband, and I can easily imagine him with his own elflings, and he'll make it all look so effortless.

Ada says he's like Grandpa, but I just think Ferion is a good, quiet soul. Something I'm not, something I'm not prepared to be, and I'm pretty sure my plans to completely disobey Ada are going to _really_ exasperate Ferion...oh well...he'll get over it.

* * *

 **A/N: Another update...I must be bombarding your inboxes** **tonight. Well, as I've said before this will be a slow update story but fanfiction and FFN are my first loves so I can't ever leave or stop writing. Hope you enjoy the story and haven't been gone so long that you might not want to R &R...pretty please...with sugar on top? :) xox**


End file.
